1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to infant carrier apparatuses and method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most currently available infant stroller apparatuses include mechanisms for collapsing the stroller frame. For folding the stroller frame, an actuator on the handle of the stroller frame can be operated to unlock the latching connections between the different tube segments of the stroller frame. However, the conventional construction for folding the stroller frame is complex, and requires the use of two hands to unlock the latching connections and fold the stroller frame.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant carrier apparatus that can be easy to operate, and address the aforementioned issues.